His Confession, Her Broken Heart
by JustWolfy1
Summary: *Working Title* What would the repercussions be if Kakashi cheated on Sakura? Read on to find out :) Rated M for later chapters. Just in case.
1. CONFESSOINS

**Hello poppets! :) I'm back with another story! Sorry its another KakaSaku pairing. I know most of you are like 'EW please write something like SasuSaku.' Honestly...I have like one idea since someone spoiled me on what has happened in Shippuden :( Plan on starting that one after I finish this one. As long as writers block doesn't over come me again. BUT having made friends with a creative writing teacher I have more ways to kind of break out of that!**

 **This story was hard to write for two reasons. One I kept skipping between first and third person. Which luckily I have an awesome friend who willingly proof reads my stories and caught it before it got really far (that being said we both suck at grammar so...still need that beta!) Two the story line loosely follows something that personally happened to me so it was rough at times to write. But i'll get through it for you guys! And its kind of therapeutic for me :)**

 **Each chapter was written to a song. I'll leave the title of the song at the top of each chapter. Also, the names of the chapters are in Latin because it looks nice and I'm slowly re learning Latin which is turning out to be a bit of a bitch lol**

 **One more thing and ill let you guys get into the story. There is swearing, probably some lemons. Nothing horribly 50 Shades type graphic, but I still thought I should warn you guys!**

 **Anyway! Enjoy, please review so I know you guys want more :) Don't be a dick either! If you don't like it simply don't read it!**

 **-Wolfy**

 _ **This chapter was written to Confessions by Usher**_

 **Confessions**

Sakura busied herself pick up the small house she lives in with Kakashi. They'd been together two years today. She wanted him to come home to a nice clean house.

When her phone rang she took a second to sit on the couch.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey it's me I'll be home in an hour or so." Kakashi said.

At the sound of his voice she still got butterfly's in her stomach even after two years.

"Okay. Did you remember to get me something?" She asked playfully referencing the he forgot their anniversary.

He chuckled, "How could I after the last time."

She smiled, "Alright. See you when you get here. Love you."

"Love you too." He said before hanging up.

For the next hour Sakura finished up her cleaning, jumped in the shower. She put on Kakashi favorite dresses. A rather revealing black knee length dress with a plunging neckline. She used to think, that she could never in a million years pull off a dress like that. Until she met her best friend who convinced her otherwise.

With a sigh she sprayed her favorite perfume and grabbed her shoes. Sexy silver stilettos which really showed off her legs. Again a direct order by her best friend.

She slipped on the ankle busting stilettos and walked out into the living room, lighting different sized candles as she went. Kakashi was always nervous she was going to burn the house down because of all the candles she had going all the time.

She stepped back to look at her work. The windows were all open, letting the cool night air in. She was sure Kakashi would appreciate the length she went to, too make this night perfect.

When Kakashi walked in she knew he liked what he saw because of the look on his masked face.

Sakura smiled at him as he walked over to him. There was a feeling in the room that something was off but she pushed it away. Thinking nothing of it.

But when she hugged him she felt it again, He didn't hug her like he normally did. In fact, he stiffened.

She pulled back from and asked, "What's wrong?"

A look something like guilt passed over his handsome face. He pulled her arms from around her neck and turned away walking over to the screen door pretending to look out at the night.

"Kakashi what is it? You're scaring me." Sakura asked. Trying to push the growing panic down.

When he turned and faced her, he'd pulled his mask down.

She frowned. It was never easy for anyone, even her to read Kakashi. But everything from the way he was standing, to the look on his now mask-less face screamed something was wrong.

"We need to talk." He said simply.

Sakura swallowed, "Okay, well come here and talk to me." She said walking over and took his hand pulling him to the couch. She sat down pulling him down with her.

He wouldn't look at her. Panic was now radiating through her body. This is bad!

"Kakashi? What's wrong, you're scaring me." She said, the palm of the hand he still held was starting to sweat.

With a sigh Kakashi looked at her. "Do you love me?" He asked.

Sakura gaped at him, "Of course I do."

"Unconditionally?" He asked holding her gaze.

"Kakashi what's going on-" She started.

"Answer my question." He all but barked at her.

She was taken aback by his sudden tone of voice change.

"Of course." She replied. Suddenly very concerned about what on earth he was trying to tell her.

"Say you'll never leave me." He demanded taking both of her hands.

"I'll never leave you Kakashi just tell me what's going on for fuck sake." Sakura said. Surprised at her own use of Naruto's favorite word.

Kakashi took a deep breath and stood up to pace around the living room. Sakura sat on their very comfortable couch trying not to fig it as she waited for him to tell her whatever was plaguing him.

"Well, I have a confession..." He said when he stopped in-front of a picture of them that Sakura kept on a book case.

She watched as he ran his finger over her face. Sakura was silently starting to panic. If he's having this much trouble telling me it must be something horrible.

Suddenly he turned around and walked over to her. Kneeling down and taking her hands in his. Her heart stopped.

"I've been lying to you Sakura." He said sadly playing with the plain silver ring he had gotten her on their first anniversary.

Sakura frowned. "Sorry for what?" She asked simply.

With a sigh Kakashi looked her in the eye. "There's... I...I've been cheating."

His words struck her dumb. "Cheating? Cheating how?"

"With another woman." He replied.

She pulled her hands away. He wouldn't! Not Kakashi. Not the most loyal person in the world! No way!

" I don't believe you." She standing up to walk away from him. Suddenly cold she rubbed her arms.

Kakashi stayed where he was. His head bent in shame.

"It's true Sakura." He said sadly.

"When? With who?" She demanded. In the back of her mind she knew. He was gone a lot. Didn't answer when she called. Didn't call her back until hours after she'd called.

"On missions to the Sound Village." He said.

Her heart sank. There was only one person she knew of that he was around a lot. That explained a lot on her part as well.

"Kari..." Sakura whispered. Tears springing to her eyes.

At his silence she knew she was right. Her knees went weak and she quickly said in the nearest chair.

Kakashi quickly rushed over to her, kneeling in front of her. When he tried to take her hands in his again she snatched them back. HIs hands settled on her bare knees. Usually whenever he touches her she'd get hot with flush, but this time it only made her want to throw up.

She scoffed and folded her arms. "My best friend...My BEST fucking friend Kakashi!" She yelled at him.

He looked up at her sadness and regret all over his face. "I'm sorry Sakura...It just happened."

Sakura snorted. So cliché. So very bad romance movie cliché.

"How long." She demanded fixing him with a glare that dared him to lie to her.

Kakashi gulped at the look she gave him, "Six months."

Sakura laughed, "Six months...You've been fucking my best friend for six months. Is that why you constantly asked for missions to the Sound Village?"

He nodded.

She stood up so quickly that Kakashi fell back on his hands.

As she walked away toward the front door Kakashi jumped to his feet and followed her. Not caring if he was in striking range. If he hit him, he deserved it.

"Of all the women in the world... You had to throw yourself on her." Sakura said sadly

"I have never, not once objected to one of your many missions. I have accepted that you just work a lot and I wasn't going to interfere in that. But this..." She said trying to keep her hands from shaking.

"I have one single thing of my own! Why couldn't you let me keep Kari for myself?" Sakura asked turning around to look at him.

He stood there looking guilty, not saying anything which just angered her more.

"What kind of man are you!" She screamed at him.

"She is my sole comfort in this life since Sasuke left, aside from you and now you've robbed me of my only friend!" She yelled bring a shaking hand to her face.

The more she screamed at him the more he just stood here.

She looked at him sadly. "What is wrong with me?" She asked desperately. Her heart was broken. Her happy little world shattered to bits in front of her.

He took a step toward her, opening his mouth to say something. She scoffed disgustedly and turned away from him again.

She herd him sigh. "Sakura I-I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me." He replied his voice hoarse from trying with hold his emotions.

She turned and fixed him with a look that would have set him on fire if that were possible. "Leave." She growled.

Kakashi just looked at her.

"Gah! Just get out!" She shouted at him. He flinched at the venom behind those words.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright." He said. Grabbing his vest from the chair it laid on. Sakura stood with her back against the open front door.

"I'm sorry...I love you Sakura. Please remember that." He whispered kissing her on the forehead before walking out, the screen door banging behind him.

Sakura stood there totally numb as she listened to the man who was supposed to be her future walking down the long drive way.

Once his footsteps couldn't be herd any longer she let the emotions flood over her. She didn't care that her sobs could be herd outside.

She was vaguely aware of Ino calling and saying she was coming over right away. She cried even more while Ino held her on the couch if that was even possible.

Sakura was sure that the pain of this would never end. Her boyfriend and best friend. If the worst pain in the world was being betrayed by someone you loved, this was much worse...

 **Alright! What do you guys think? There was one-part I kind of stole from a movie. (50 cookies for the person that guesses the movie. If you love historical romances like I do. I expect you to get it. Or you could google it ;) Only because I had no idea how to word things lol as I said above this is loosely written on something that happened to me. So it was fairly hard to write and I'm not dumb enough to assume the rest of this story will be easy to write BUT writing is very therapeutic for me and if I can take what happened to me and turn it into a good story why not right!**

 **Reviews are very much welcome! Just remember don't be a dick!**

 **-Wolfy**


	2. AFFLICTUS

**Hello readers! I know I said all the titles would be in Latin but I didn't like the looks of the word for Confession in Latin (granted I was using google translate so who knows right lol)**

 **Anyway, I'm writing this shortly after posting the first chapter. Because I'm weird and as I think of story ideas I will just write that idea out and then change it to fit the story. Especially because I usually forget where I was going with a story idea or a chapter I want to use.**

 **As always reviews are always welcome! Just don't be a dick :)**

 **AFFLICTUS**

 _Not Ready To Make Nice – Dixie Chicks_

For the next few week Sakura avoided anywhere Kakashi might be. Her work suffered because of it. She spent many nights with Ino dreading the thought of going home to an empty house. Not to mention everything in the house reminded her of Kakashi.

Sakura was sitting in Ino bay window listening to the sound of the rain tapping on the window. It did nothing to brighten her mood.

"Hey." Ino said sitting down next her in the window handing Sakura a cup of tea.

"Hey. How was work?" Sakura asked.

"It was alright. Ran into Kakashi." Ino replied.

Sakura sighed. She knew what was coming.

"He asked about you?" Ino asked carefully.

Sakura snorted. "Did he."

Ino frowned. "You know I love having you here, but do you have plans of going back? Kakashi got an apartment so he's not there anymore."

"I guess I could go back..." She said sighing sadly.

"It will be okay." Ino said taking Sakuras hand.

Sakura smiled sadly at her friend. With a sigh she stood up.

"Alright let's go." Sakura said walking to the guest room and grabbed her bag.

When they got to her house her stomach tied in knots. She grabbed the keys from her bag and unlocked the door. Everything was the way she left it. Walking in she dropped her bag by the door. As she walked around the living nothing seemed to be missing.

She got to the book case that had a white envelope leaning up against it. Sakura reached for the letter. Her name was scribbled in Kakashi's messy hand writing. She ran her finger over her name. Lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed Ino came over to her.

"He left a note." Sakura said blandly.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to read it?" She asked.

Sakura bit her lip, "No….I-I can't read it right now. Maybe when it stops hurting so much…..In a year." She said fighting the urge to burst into tears.

Ino smiled sadly at her friend. "Well I've got to go if you're okay."

Sakura nodded, "I'll be fine Ino." She said.

Ino turned to walk out the door "Hey wait, thank you for letting me stay with you. It meant a lot."

"No problem Sakura. You are my best friend after all." She replied half way out the door.

Sakura smiled to herself. She and Ino had grown up hating each other and chased after the same boy. When Sasuke came back it nearly tore them apart again. But somehow they were able to work it out. After that they'd gotten really close. Not as close as Sakura was with Kari. The thought of her best friend make her want to throw up. The worst kind of betrayal.

She put the letter back where it was and went to the bedroom to change. Everything was how she left it. Her heart sunk Kakashi had only come back here for his stuff. Which made her wonder where he was staying before he got an apartment. Made her wonder if he was staying with Kari.

She grabbed her pajamas which were just a tank to and shorts. No need to wear anything else.

After a hot shower she got into bed and pulled the blankets over her head. The bed smelt like Kakashi. He smelled like the outdoors. What should have comforted her, now cause unbearable pain. She held on to her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

 _ **The next day…...**_

Sakura had gotten to the hospital an hour and a half early. She busied herself with getting things together, looking over her schedule of patients. "Great double booked all day." Sakura grumbled to herself.

The first part of the day flew by. There's a bad flu virus going around so she saw a lot of kids with it. The rest were minor injuries. Nothing where she really needed to use her training. What should have been an easy day only served to worsen her mood.

An hour before her shift ended at 10 pm Naruto called and asked her to stop by his office before she went home. She argued about it being to late and that she'd come in the morning because she was tired. To avail.

As she walked to Naruto office she played with a stress relief ball Ino had given her to help when she gets anxious. It was helping to distract her from what Naruto wanted to talk about.

She knew what he wanted. It had been six weeks since the night her world fell apart. She dreaded that subject. But she knew it was time to try to move on from it.

She walked up the stairs to Narutos office knocking softly,

"Come in." Naruto said.

Sakura opened the door and walked in. Naruto's office was messy on a good day. He had a big box of microwaveable ramen sitting on top a huge pile of papers. Totally Naruto.

With a sigh she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about." She said.

Naruto fixed her with a look. "You know what I want to talk to you about Sakura."

She fidgeted a bit in her chair.

"It's been six weeks Sakura. Your work hasn't been up to par. Do you need to talk to someone?" Naruto asked.

"See someone? Like a therapist? No thanks Naruto." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious Sakura. I'm worried about you. Hell everyone is worried about you. Do you want me to send Kakashi away?" Naruto asked. Worry in his voice.

Sakura sighed. The thought of never seeing Kakashi again sadly made her a little sick. Where are these feelings coming from? For the last six weeks she'd hated him. Even snapped at her friends that brought up his name in conversation.

"I don't know Naruto. I'm all mixed up. I should hate him. I should never want to see him again. I mean he cheated on me with my best friend. But there's a tiny part of me that misses him." She said fighting the urge to cry.

Naruto sighed. "It's okay if you forgive him Sakura. Time heals even the deepest wounds."

"I know…I don't think I'm ready to forgive him yet. I know I've let my work suffer. That ends here. My patients come first." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled. "Good."

 **Alright my faithful readers. This chapter I don't like. I couldn't figure out how to write the meeting between Sakura and Naruto to set it up for later events :/ I'll think on it and probably edit it later.**

 **If you have an idea for how the meeting should go feel free to message me. I kind of wanted Sakura to be more defensive but again I couldn't figure out how to write to it did suck. Which is why this is posted today 2/21/2017.**

 **The next chapter will be better :)**

 **As always reviews are always welcome! But don't be a dick!**


	3. SOLACE

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I hope you guys like this one and it flows better then chapter 2.**

 **Anyway I won't ramble on this time!**

 **Happy Ready! Reviews always welcome! Just remember don't be a dick! :)**

 **Solace**

It had been two weeks since her meeting with Naruto, and Sakura was doing exactly what she said she would be.

She decided that she was done grieving her broken relationship and she was going to starting living again. So when Ino called to see if she wanted to go out with her, Neji and a few others she jumped at the chance to do something other than going from home to work and back again. That's no way to live your life.

She secretly hoped she'd run into Kakashi tonight because with Ino's help she "looked like a fox on the hunt."

Sakura smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long pink hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with soft curls. Her makeup was smokey eyed perfection. A black velvet choker showing off her neck.

The little black dress she borrowed from another friend fit amazingly well. Showed off her curves in just the right way.

From the top of her pony tail to her sexy silver stilettos that Kari had given her (That Kakashi had always drooled over ;), she looked very sexy. Perfect! She thought to herself.

She met up with Ino and together they walked into the bar. Sakura smiled as they walked over to a group of people in a dark corner of the bar. Neji smiled at them as he kissed Ino. They'd been married almost a year. Shikamaru, Lee and Choji were also present and seemed to be well on their way to being drunk.

"Hey Sakura what do you want to drink?" Lee asked clearly enjoying seeing her.

"Whatever everyone else is drinking is fine." She said. Sakura had no idea what drinks were available to order. When it came to alcohol she was still a bit of a virgin.

"Sake coming right up!" He chirped before walking toward the bar.

Shikamaru moved over so Sakura could sit down.

When Lee came back with a bottle he sat down beside her and poured her a drink. Sakura downed the drink and grimaced as the liquid burned her throat.

Everyone at the table looked at her like she had three heads.

"What?" She asked.

"You know you're supposed to sip that. It's not a shot Sakura." Ino said laughing at her friend's innocents.

"Oh." Sakura said with a chuckle. "May I have another to sip this time?" She asked Lee holding the cup up.

An hour later and Sakura was warm with drink. The others around her were obviously drunk. Everyone was slurring their words. Expressing how much they loved each other.

A song came on that made Ino jump up from the table startling Sakura from her alcohol induced bliss.

"Let's dance Sakura!" Ino exclaimed grabbing her arm and practically dragging Sakura from the table.

"Ugh! Ino slow down!" Sakura said trying to shout over the music.

If Ino herd her she didn't slow down. Neji and Lee followed them. The others content to stay at the table and watch.

(Song I'm listening when writing this part is For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. I know, I know so CRINGY! But it was the song that popped up when I was writing lol)

Ino being more self-confident and free danced by herself. Sakura shyly dance beside her.

Neji then came up behind Ino and started dancing with her. Their bodies moving to the music.

Sakura blushed as she watched them. It reminded her of the first time Kakashi had kissed her after drinking too much.

 _Flashback_

 _(Written while listening to She's Like the Wind from the Dirty Dancing Soundtrack :)_

 _Sakura winced as her back twinged under Kakashi's weight._

" _Come on Kakashi! Walk on your own two feet you're going to hurt me." Sakura growled at the very drunk Copy Ninja._

" _Sorry Sakura." He said with a drunken grin._

 _Sakura rolled her eyes as she shifted the weight of his arm over her neck._

" _It's okay just pay attention to how you're walking." She said._

" _Got it." Kakashi said adding a fake salute._

 _Sakura rolled her eyes again and continued walking toward Kakashi's apartment he shared with Asuma. She'd be sure to have words with Asuma as soon as possible about allowing Kakashi to drink so much._

 _Suddenly Kakashi sprinted off toward the training ground. Stumbling Sakura swore to herself. 'Where the hell is he going!'_

 _She ran after him. Even drunk Kakashi was fast._

 _Panting she walked over to him. He was standing by his usual reading place, against one of the big trees that were scattered all over the Leaf Village looking over the training grounds._

" _Kakashi what- "Sakura started._

 _Kakashi cut her off, "Isn't it beautiful here Sakura."_

 _Sakura raised an eyebrow. She didn't know Kakashi to be the sappy type._

" _Yeah I guess. Look Kaka-" She started again he cut her off._

" _This is my favorite place. Especially on a full moon." He said looking up at the moon._

 _She wasn't sure what it was. The cool summer night, or the fact that her former sensei looked handsome in the moonlight._

" _Yeah its really beautiful. Kaka-" She started only to be cut off again. He was really beginning to irritate her._

" _Come here Sakura. You have to see from here I'm standing." He said holding out his hand._

 _Against her better judgement she took his hand. Better to indulge him then resist. His calloused hand felt warm in her hand._

 _He pulled her to him and made her stand in front of him. For a reason Sakura couldn't explain her heart began to race. This can't be happening!_

 _She let him pull her over to stand in front of him. His hands rested on her shoulders._

" _Look at the moon Sakura. It's such a clear night that you can almost see every star." Kakashi said._

 _Sakura found it hard to concentrate on what he was saying because of how close he was to her. She felt his warm chest on her back. She leaned into him, causing him to shift his weight. He didn't push her away which surprised her._

 _Suddenly she didn't care if it was the alcohol. She wanted Kakashi in every sense of the word. She wasn't a virgin but her first time had been a huge mistake. One she wasn't at all ready to deal with at the time._

 _A wind picked up and she shivered._

" _You okay?" Kakashi asked. If he wasn't wearing that damn mask she would of felt his breath on her neck._

" _Yeah a little cold." She replied pray he wouldn't step away._

 _He rubbed her arms. His callouses scraping softly against her bare skin causing her to bite her lip._

 _Without warning he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him. She pressed wantonly against him causing him to suck in a breath. She smirked silently proud of herself._

 _Slowly his right hand drifting up toward her neck from where it was around her middle. Sakura sucked in a breath as his hand moved over her breast, then to the left side of her face where he touched her chin. A silent demand for her to look at him._

 _Sakura's heart raced. That annoying nagging voice in the back of her head was screaming at her to stop this. But she pushed it away. She'd deal with the consequences later._

 _When she looked up at him, she saw him almost smile through his mask. Suddenly feeling bold she lifted her hand to his face. She ran her finger over the mask that covered his face. The face they'd dreamed about as a kid as to what was under it._

 _He flinched when she touched it. He grabbed her hand softly. Sakura's heart sank. She'd messed up the one single chance she had to see his face. He smirked at her reaction letting go of her hand he brought his hand to his mask._

" _Patience Sakura." He said. Slipping a finger under his mask and pulled it down._

 _Past his perfect nose, past his very kissable lips, and past his normal sized chin. Sakura smiled up at him. Her hand once again raising to touch his face. His skin was very smooth as if he'd just shaved._

 _Before she could think too much he turned her around to face him. So quickly her brain barely had time to catch up with that was going on before his hands found her face and soon his lips followed._

 _Sakura was too taken a back to do anything but stand there and gape at him when he pulled back feeling her hesitation._

 _He smirked at the shocked look on her face. He traced his thumb over her bottom lip. Sakura melted. Her subconscious warning no longer shrieking at her._

 _Feeling empowered her hands reached up and pulled his mouth down to her. This time when they kissed she didn't hold back. He ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for permission. When she granted his requested Kakashi deepened the kiss pulling her roughly against her._

 _She wasn't sure when it happened but suddenly they were on the ground. She straddled Kakashi's legs as he wrapped his arms around her. His hands running up and down her back._

 _Suddenly he broke the kiss._

" _Do you…I mean is it okay..?" He asked apparently unable to get the words out._

 _Her heart slammed in her chest he's asking permission for sex!_

 _She nodded her acceptance, "Yes." She said simply._

 _With the question answered Kakashi made quick work of her shirt. Just as she did the same with his._

 _She ran a finger down his chest. Smiling as the muscles there contracted and he gasped._

" _Wow." She said simply._

 _Kakashi chuckled "You're not to bad yourself." He joked as he kissed her again. She wasn't sure how long they sat there shamelessly grinding against each other, but suddenly Kakashi pushed her off and stood up. It was a swift motion done to make distance between them._

" _What's wrong?" She asked confused._

" _I can't do this." He said as he pulled his shirt back on and grabbed his vest._

" _Can't do what? We can go back to my apartment." She said desperately trying to save the moment._

" _No. I never should of started this to begin with…..I'm sorry Sakura." He replied flatly. All traces of drink gone from his handsome face._

" _If I did something wrong-" She started again feeling the sting of tears forming._

" _It wasn't you. You're my student. This is inappropriate." He said suddenly back to the proper ninja._

 _Sakura glared at him, "I'm not your student anymore Kakakshi." She spat._

" _Either way it's inappropriate Sakura we work together." He said as he zipped up his vest._

 _She glared at him. How dare he! She knew that he felt the same thing she did._

" _You felt it just as much as I did Kakashi-sensei." She snarled using his old title. He flinched at her tone and use of the old title._

" _All the more reason I can't let this happen. I'm sorry Sakura. But this just won't happen no matter how badly we might want each other." Kakashi said sadly._

 _At a loss for words she just stood there looking at him. He picked up her shirt and handed it to her. She snatched it from him, slipping it over her head in record time._

 _He stood there looking at her. She wished he would either leave or say something. Sakura shifted under his gaze._

 _She held her breath as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead and simply whispered, "I'm sorry."_

 _And then just like that he was gone…._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Suddenly she felt someone behind her. She gasped and turned around, aiming to slap whoever was perverted enough to try and dance with her. But stopped short when she saw it was just Lee.

"Oh Lee its just you." She said with an embarrassed smile.

Lee smiled back at her. "May I dance with you Sakura?"

"Of course." She replied taking his hand and pulled him toward her.

Sakura didn't know what it was the drink, or the fact that she hadn't had sex since before her break up with Kakashi. But something about dancing with her back to Lee, grinding along to the music, his warm breath on her neck was turning her on.

His hands moved further up her torso. His hands felt amazing on her. He'd always liked her, sworn to protect her. It took Naruto and Shikamaru to keep him from ripping Kakashi apart.

Sakura moved her head to allow him access to her neck which he took full advantage of. They were so into each other they didn't realize that they were being watched by a very angry pair of gray eyes….

Hope you guys like this chapter! What'd you think of the flashback? I shamelessly used it as filler content because the chapter I was going to post was way shorted then I wanted it to be!

Who's the owner of those angry gray eyes? Tune in next time to find out ;)

As always reviews are welcome! Just don't be a dick :)


	4. ADVENTUM

**Welcome back guys! Made a few updates to chapter 3 so if you read it shortly after I posted it, I suggest going back re reading it. Added a fun flashback between Sakura and Kari! Props to my best friend Matt for the idea 3**

 **To lose lurkers who don't leave reviews, I see you fam, I see you ;)**

 **Anyway! I hope you guys like chapter #4 I had fun writing it! ;)**

 **As always reviews are always welcome! Just don't be a dick!**

 **Homecoming**

Sakura's enjoyment was ruined when Ino said her name. Sakuras stomach dropped when she saw the look on her friends face.

"What is it?" She asked.

Ino pointed over Sakuras shoulder. Sakura looked over her should and found the cause of her friend's dismay.

Kakashi stood watching them from the bar area an angry look on his masked face. Beside him stood an uncomfortable looking Kari. Sakura saw red.

She fumed silently as they walked back to the others. "How could he show his face here especially with her!" Ino growled as the four some walked back to their table.

Choji and Shikamaru if they noticed anything they kept it to themselves and continued playing cards.

"You alright Sakura?" Lee asked standing beside her protectively.

"What do you think bushy brow!" Ino growled at him.

Lee gave her a challenging look. "Stop you guys please don't fight." Sakura said grabbing her jacket from the booth. "No! If you leave they win Sakura!" Ino practically shouted at her.

"I refuse to stay and watch them together Ino. It hurts enough without him rubbing it in my face." Sakura said trying to control her emotions. Her best friend looked at her sadly. "Do you want me to walk to you home?" Ino ask. Sakura shook her head. "No. I'll be alright." She said simply hugging everyone good-bye.

She took a shot to give her courage before walking to the door. Only problem was she had to walk past the bar, where Kakashi and Kari stood trying to pretend there wasn't an uncomfortable tension in the air.

Sakura tried to look interested in her keys as she walked swiftly toward the door. She almost got there. Her fingers were about to touch the handle when she herd his voice.

"Sakura." Kakashi said.

Sakura flinched at the sound of her name on his lips. Determined to be the lady her mother tried to raise she turned and smiled at him. Trying to ignore Kari who smartly stayed put at the bar but watched them intently a worried look on her face.

"Oh Kakashi hi I didn't see you!" Sakura chirped as happily as she could. 'Liar.' her subconscious growled.

"Uh yeah…We can leave if it makes you uncomfortable." He replied in such a crass manor that she lost her tight hold on her emotions.

"Oh no stay! I love the way it makes me feel to see you here with her." She snapped back. She saw Kari fidget uncomfortably. 'Good' she thought to herself.

"Sakura please don't be like this." Kakashi begged reaching for her hands.

"Don't be like what Kakashi. Don't be upset by the fact that you brought the home wrecking whore with you to a bar you know everyone in our circle frequents?" She snarled at him.

Kakashi had the decency to look guilty. Suddenly before Kakashi could reply Kari was standing between them.

Sakura took a step back not trusting herself.

"Sakura don't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault." Kari said tears already falling.

Sakura shook her head. "It might be his fault. But you were my best fucking friend." Sakura growled.

Kari wiped the tears from her face. "I know its fucked up. But its not like we're dating now. Kakashi still loves you, I love you we should put this behind us."

Sakura snorted, "And what have a happy little minajatwa? No thanks."

Kakashi sighed. Kari glared at her. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Oh I'm sure, but then why would I trust you ever again? Especially if I took Kakashi back. Did it once, you'd probably do it again, tell me Kari how did you seduce Kakashi?" Sakura shot back. Anger was building up in her. She knew if she didn't get away from this situation someone was going to end up in the hospital.

"Wasn't very hard especially coming from a cold body like you." Kari growled back.

Before Sakura could stop herself she slapped Kari, hard and right across the face. Kakashi seeming to be snapped out of whatever daze he was in because he grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her outside into the rain.

"Let go of me Kakashi!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

Without a word he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! What do you think your doing!" She yelled.

Finally after walking to a secluded alley way he put her down. "Just what the fuck was that about Sakura?!" Kakashi demanded. He'd pulled his mask down which was shocking. He never let anyone see his face aside from herself.

"Are you serious? Did you not head what she just said to me?" Sakura replied straightening her dress.

"I don't agree with what she said but you had no right to slap her." Kakashi said.

"And yet you didn't do a thing to stop her. Funny how that works." She growled trying to take her hair out of the pony tail.

"It wouldn't of matter if I had tried because you would of just attacked me instead." Kakashi grumbled.

Neither party seemed to really notice the rain, or that Kakashi had taken her to his apartment building.

"As if you don't deserve it Kakashi." Sakura replied coolly.

He flinched at the venom in her words. "Stop this Sakura. You know how much this is killing me. I never meant to hurt you."

"Ever care to stop and think how I felt about it? No I guess you wouldn't because you don't care and you had sexy little Kari by your side." She lied, she knew he cared. She was just angry and wanted to hurt him to make him feel as bad as she did.

"If you really think that I'd hook back up with her after all this you don't know me at all." Kakashi said sadly.

"Never thought you'd hook up with her to begin with." Sakura replied.

Kakashi sighed as he leaned against the wall. He looked like someone had kicked him in the nuts at the same time as they made him way them burn his Icha Icha books. She silently took enjoyment in the thought of that.

"I fucked up Sakura okay? I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you." Kakashi said rubbing his eyes as if he'd been crying. Sakuras heart softened a bit at the thought.

"But you did…." She said sadly looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry Sakura please I want to come back home. I want to marry you." Kakashi said walking over to her. She had half a mind to push him away. But the look on his face stilled her.

"I don't know Kakashi…." She said closing her eyes as his rough hand touched her face.

"I love you, look at me." He said touching her chin to get her to look at him.

She was about to just give in. She loved him with everything that was in her. She loved him deeply and she hated herself for it. That was until Kari came around the corner.

"Kakashi if you're going to be out here all night can I at least get the apartment key please." Kari called.

Kakashi sighed.

The spell had been broken and Sakura was pissed off again.

"You live with her! You live with her, and yet you're trying to get back with me! How dare you! Do you think I'm that fucking stupid Kakashi? That I would just take you back while you live with her!" Sakura all but yelled in his face before pushing him away from her.

"Sakura wait its not what you think." Kakashi tried.

"I don't care what it is. You lied to me. I loved you Kakashi. You were the first person I actually really loved. And this…I'm sorry I cant love you like this." Sakura said quiet as she walked around Kakashi and out of the alley.

She decided to go the long way home. She was almost there when a very familiar voice called her name. She turned around to see Sasuke.

Her heart stopped. How? What happened? Where did he go? So many questions flew through her mind. Instead of say even a 'Hey, how ya doing.' She threw her arms around his neck and cried.

Sasuke stood there stiffly for a second clearly not expecting that reaction before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Whatever it is Sakura, I'm here." He said rubbing her back.

 **Man this has turned into a longer story then I originally thought it would be! Could be good right? Gotta leave some cliffys just for fun ;)**

 **Sorry if this feel rushed guys!**

 **What would be Sasuke back to the Leaf Village after a two year absent? Stay tuned to find out! :)**


	5. CONSOLAMINI

**June, 26** **th** **2017…..okay don't kill me for the delay guys! I kind of lost where I was going with this story, and then we had to move in a rush and its just been nuts! Now that things have settled a bit so has my writers block! Woot! Now as I said above there is a TON to cover in the next couple chapters. I had to go back and revise where I was going with the last section of this story. I will try my best to get the rest out ASAP! I have made you guys wait long enough!**

Chapter 5

 _She decided to go the long way home. She was almost there when a very familiar voice called her name. She turned around to see Sasuke._

 _Her heart stopped. How? What happened? Where did he go? So many questions flew through her mind. Instead of say even a 'Hey, how ya doing.' She threw her arms around his neck and cried._

 _Sasuke stood there stiffly for a second clearly not expecting that reaction before he wrapped his arms around her._

" _Whatever it is Sakura, I'm here." He said rubbing her back._

She wasn't sure how long they stood there in the middle of the street. Sakura crying and hysterically telling Sasuke what had happened with Kakashi. If he was shocked by her confession he didn't say so. He just held her tightly rubbing her back.

When she calmed down she suddenly remembered where they were. She looked up at Sasuke, "Oh fuck I'm sorry! Its pouring and I'm crying on your shoulder." She said simply stepping back out of his arms. Sasuke chuckled. "It's okay Sakura I don't mind. You obviously needed to get all of that out."

Sakura nodded chewing on her bottom lip softly. "You have no idea. Come on lets get inside before we both get sick." She said grabbing his hand. She tried to ignore the way his warm hand felt in hers. Things had been complicated between the pair. He'd been her first, and then a few hours later he disappeared again. She shook her head 'Don't think about that now Sakura. One drama at a time.' She told herself.

Sakura made some hot tea while Sasuke showered and changed into dry clothes. She jumped at his voice as he came into the kitchen. "Thank you for letting me stay here Sakura." Sasuke said hiding his smirk when she jumped.

She smiled at him over her shoulder, "No problem Sasuke." She chirped. She was trying hard to hide the fact that her heart was pounding in her chest as she brought the tea to the table and sat down across from him.

She watched him as he picked up the cup, taking a deep breath and releasing a sigh. "It seems like forever since I've had this kind of tea." Sasuke said taking a sip. Sakura smiled despite herself. How he'd changed. The Sasuke she knew almost three years ago wouldn't be caught dead appreciating anything anyone did for him. Something had humbled him, even made him happier.

She decided to ask, "Sasuke...Where have you been?"

Dark eyes watched her from over the coffee cup. Sasuke looked guilty for a split second before he sighed and set his tea down. "I had to leave to take care of my daughter." He said simply.

Sakura half snorted and half choked on her tea. A coughing fit ensued and Sasuke moved around the table quickly to pound her on the back. When she finally stopped coughing he stopped and rubbed her back. "You okay?" He said concern showing in his face. She nodded. "Sorry I just wasn't expecting that."

Sasuke nodded and moved back to his seat. "So, a kid." She chirped trying to sound enthusiastic and knew she failed when she heard Sasuke sigh.

"I never meant to hurt you Sakura." He said suddenly.

She gulped and looked up at him. "You didn't hurt me Sasuke." She lied. He gave her a look that suggested he didn't believe her.

"Okay fine you did hurt me. You slept with me and then bolted like a scared dog and then stayed gone for almost 3 years. Leaving me to wonder what the hell I had done wrong." She growled at him.

Sasuke flinched at her tone. "I'm sorry that was wrong of me to do. But there's something you don't know about that night." He said fixing her with a look causing her to fidget uncomfortably. Even now after so long Sasuke made her nervous. But she was both curious and apprehensive to find out his secret after so long of not knowing.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Sasuke was almost asleep when he herd his cell phone vibrating on the table beside him. Reaching carefully for it so he wouldn't disturb Sakura who was sleeping with her head on his chest. He frowned when he looked at his phone. It was a text from Karin's mother, 'Call me please its an emergency.'_

 _Carefully Sasuke move out from under Sakura who murmured in her sleep and rolled over. Sasuke pulled on his pants as he got up, grabbing his phone he went outside on the porch to call his ex girlfriends mother._

" _Sasuke!" A female voice said on the other line. The panic in her voice made him frown. "What is it?" He asked gruffly._

" _It's Karin. S-she went into labor and they couldn't save her Sasuke. She bled out." Her mother said through her tears. Sasuke felt sick. "And the baby?" He asked. "She's okay. They were able to get her out in time." She said. "She….it's a girl. I have a daughter?" He said stupidly. "Yes, you have a beautiful healthy daughter Sasuke. Hurry back if you can. She needs you."_

" _I'll leave right now." He said before hanging up. He hurried back into the house, screen door slamming behind him. When he reached the bedroom where Sakura was still asleep he paused in the doorway watching her. He felt torn between going to his child and not hurting the sleeping girl before him. He knew if he woke her up and told her what happened she'd be hurt. Frowning Sasuke got dressed. He considered leaving her a lie in a note about some emergency but decided against it. One day she'd understand why he left. He hoped. Leaning down he tucked a stray piece of pink hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered before he turned and walked out of her life for the second time._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Silence hung in the air between them. Sakura was fighting tears. She wished he'd woke her up and told her what happened. She was certain she would of understood and let him go even if she was hurt.

She looked at Sasuke, really looked at him for the first time. "I'm so sorry about Karin, Sasuke." She said taking his hand in hers. He squeezed hers. "me too. It kills me that Sarada will never know her mother." He replied. He bit his lip. She could tell he was fighting the painful memories.

She leaned forward and took his other hand, "She will. You know why?"

He shook his head simply.

"Because you will tell her all about her mother. What kind of person she was, how beautiful she was, what her laugh was like, how you met. Everything and Sarada will love you for it Sasuke." Sakura said. Her heartfelt words surprised her. Most women would probably be upset but Sakura wasn't most women.

"Thank you Sakura. The really means a lot coming from you." Sasuke said squeezing her hands. She smiled at him. "Well you mean a lot to me."

He smiled at her confession. It was weird seeing him smile so much. She guessed it was his daughter that had caused the change in him. She seemed to have healed all the darkness that rested in him.

They spent the next few hours just talking about anything and everything. When the sun was coming Sakura yawned tiredly and Sasuke chuckled at her telling her to go to bed before she fell over from exhaustion. She nodded sleepily as she made her way to bedroom door. Turning around in the door way she asked, "You'll be here when I wake up?"

Sasuke smiled at her, "Yes. I'll be here." She nodded and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He'd never understand how grateful she was that he had come back when he did. He would be a great distraction from her current situation with Kakashi and Kari. She knew that conversation with Sasuke would come but for now Sakura crawled into bed and for the first time in weeks fell right asleep.

 **Okay how was that? I was going to put more into this chapter it would have been way too long and plus I think this part deserves a chapter of its own don't you? As always reviews are welcome!**


	6. CONFESSIONS PT TWO

**So I decided since I haven't updated in a REALLY long time I'd make this chapter longer splitting chapter 6 into two parts in the same post. If that made any sense lol Forgive the plot holes, and rushed feeling of the section starting from the date. I wasn't sure exactly where I was going with that part!**

 **You're probably thinking where the eff have you been Wolfy! Well, what had happened was I kind of broke yet another laptop screen, and I absolutely HATE having to use my gaming monitor for the laptop and I've been somewhat lazy and unmotivated over the summer! BUT I have returned (even though I never really left just haven't uploaded anything for a long time.) Writers block for the win!**

 **Also, forgive any typos. It seems no matter how many times I proof read I always miss something! I need a beta in the worst way lol**

 **Anyway! Enough rambling and excuses! As always read and review but don't be a dick! Especially if you're going to comment as a guest!**

Chapter Six

Over the next few days word traveled fast around the Leaf village that Sasuke had returned. Sakura had made sure Kakashi not only knew but saw them together repeatedly. If Sasuke objected to her plan he didn't say anything.

Nothing had happened between the pair even though they spent almost every waking moment together. Sakura knew it wouldn't last though. Sasuke had commitments elsewhere that would take him far from the Hidden Leaf village.

Sakura was busy going over charts when Sasuke knocked on the door frame. Sakura's head whipped up. "Oh. Hey Sasuke." She said before looking back at the chart in front of her. "Busy?" He asked. Sakura sigh and sat back in her chair. "You have no idea." She said rubbing her eyes. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked. "Is it lunch time already?" She asked surprised checking her watch, frowning at her bare wrist. Sasuke hid his smirk at her absentmindedness.

"Damn. I could of sworn I put it on this morning." She said shaking her head.

Sasuke walked around the desk and took her hands. "You're working too hard. Come lets go eat." He said pulling her to her feet before she could protest.

"I have no choice do I?" She asked.

Sasuke smiled at her, "Nope!" He said before walking to the door. "Coming?" He asked over his shoulder.

As they walked out of the building Sasuke took her hand. Sakura's heart stopped.

"Come on." He said simply leading her. She was happy to blindly follow him.

They soon found themselves at Naruto's favorite ramen shop.

She sighed as the familiar scents hit her. "I haven't been here in years." Sakura said sitting down at the counter.

Sasuke chuckled, "Me either."

After they ordered they sat in comfortable silence. Slowly the memories started to come back of the three of them eating here before and after missions. That quickly turned into the memories of Sasuke leaving and everything that happened after that including when Naruto left to train with Jiriya. Sakura frowned when Kakashi popped into her head.

Sasuke sensing the change in her asked her about work. Anything for a distraction from thinking about Kakashi.

Sakura was chattering away and didn't notice a certain ninja walk up and sit next to Sasuke.

"Hello Sakura." Kakashi said a smirk on his masked face.

Sakura almost choked on her water.

"Hello Kakashi." She replied tightly picking at her food.

If Sasuke felt the tension he didn't show it just kept eating.

"Fancy running into you two here. " Kakashi said cheerfully ordering his usual ramen lunch.

Sakura ground her teeth. "Yeah I guess we choose the wrong day to come here."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you being so hostile Sakura? I thought we were friends." Kakashi said.

Sakura glared at him. "Gee I don't know Kakashi. Why am I so hostile? Could it be because you fucked my best friend behind my back for six months?"

The smirk vanished from Kakashi masked face. Sasuke sighed as he finished his lunch. Teuchi pretended to be busy washing dishes.

Before Kakashi could reply Sasuke stood up between them. "This is where you walk away Kakashi." Sasuke said, a firm tone in his voice. Sakura was slightly annoyed Sasuke stepped between them. She had many things to say to Kakashi.

Kakashi fixed Sasuke with a look that should of set him on fire. Sakura's heart was pounding in her chest. She knew where this was leading and she was powerless to stop it. Short of dragging one of them off.

"So Sakura takes you in and you become her lap dog?" Kakashi growled. The challenge was there. Sakura prayed Sasuke wouldn't take the bait.

"If that's the way you want to see it Kakashi." Sasuke said simply almost bored.

"Wait so are you sleeping with him now Sakura? Seems like you got over me really quick." Kakashi replied looking at her over Sasuke's shoulder.

"So what if I am? You've moved on with Kari! Even moved her in." Sakura replied.

"You don't know the whole story Sakura." He said simply.

Sakura snorted, "I don't need to know the whole story Kakashi." She said.

"But you do. There are things that you don't know about Sakura. Please just let me explain." He pleaded taking a step closer. Sasuke moved in front of him.

"Really?" Kakashi said glaring at Sasuke who stood calmly with his arms crossed.

"It would seem she has nothing to say to you Kakashi. So walk away." Sasuke said his voice level and calm. Sakura was surprised he was holding his temper so well.

Kakashi laughed. "You disappear for years and suddenly show up and think you can protect Sakura. Where were you when she was heartbroken and in tears after reading your little note. I maybe wrong for cheating. But what you did was a thousand times worse Sasuke. You not only fucked this girl and left her broken. But you took her virginity. Leaving her feeling like she did something wrong. Feeling worthless-"

"Stop." Sakura whispered. They both looked at her. Sakura was shaking. She was furious that Kakashi would stoop so low.

"What gives you the right to say a god damn thing about what happened with Sasuke." Sakura growled. "Sasuke left because he had no choice. You had a choice Kakashi. You had a choice to sleep with Kari or come home to me. So don't you even try and talk down to him."

Guilt crossed Kakashi face.

"If that's what you want don't come crying to me when he leaves you another note." Kakashi growled.

"Rather his whore then your wife." She spat back before Sasuke could say anything.

Kakashi flinched at her words. They had talked about getting married a short time before their anniversary. It was still raw for both of them.

"I hope you're happy Sakura because I'm done." Kakashi replied before turning and walking away.

Her stupid heart was screaming at her to run after him, tell him shes sorry, that she still loved him but her brain made her stand there next to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed apologizing to Teuchi who waved it off as no big deal. Sakura flinched when Sasuke touched her arm.

"You okay? You're shaking" He asked rubbing her bare arms.

Sakura nodded dumbly. "Take me home Sasuke please." She replied, she didn't want to totally break down in front of a bunch of people.

"Okay." Sasuke said putting his arm around her shoulders and guided her toward the house.

A few hours later after Sakura had a good long cry in the shower she was doing the dished and Sasuke sat at the table watching her bang around angrily

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She growled slamming a pot into the dish drainer.

Sasuke sighed getting up. Just as he got up Sakura broke a plate.

"Damn it!" She yelled grabbing the dish towel that was next to sink and wrapping it around her hand.

Sasuke was instantly beside her, taking her hand and unwrapping it to look at the damage. She flinched as he pressed the towel into her hand to stop the blood. The changes in him were shocking. The anger that use to be there was totally gone.

He felt her eyes on him and looked up. "What?" he asked.

She felt herself blush and looked away. "N-nothing you're just different." She said bluntly. Sasuke smiled. "So are you." He replied.

Sakura's heart was pounding in her chest making it hard to breath. She was suddenly very aware of how small her kitchen was.

With his free hand Sasuke tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. At his touch her skin burned and she yearned for him to keep touching her. His fingers trailed down the side of her face to her neck. Sakura bit her lip and moved her head to the side a tiny bit.

He smiled slightly his fingers resting on the side of her neck, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek. "There was never a day I didn't think about you and that night Sakura." He said frowning. She looked him in the eye.

"Its okay Sasuke." She replied.

Sasuke shook his head, "No its not."

Sakura moved so her back was against the sink. Looking down at her cut hand which was already healing trying to avoid looking at the serious look on Sasuke's face. She wasn't sure this was a conversation she was ready to have.

Sasuke moved to stand beside her. "I was a coward Sakura….I should of woken you up and told you. I've regretted that since the day it happened."

The silence that fell between them was uncomfortable. Sakura searched for the right words.

"I accept your apology Sasuke. I accepted it the day you told me. Did it hurt? Absolutely, But you did what you had to do and I just…..I can't be mad at you for it." She said fiddling with the towel before tossing it on the counter with a sigh.

Sasuke sighed, "I guess all that's left is to forgive myself then."

Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah. Though I know that's easier said then done for you."

Sasuke fidgeted.

Sakura's smile faded. Since they were kids forgiving himself was something that he struggled with. She hoped he would eventually be able to.

Later that night Sakura was feeling anxious about what happened at lunch so grabbing a light jacket she quietly made her way to the door. Sasuke was snoring softly on the couch. Sakura smiled. He still looked cute when he slept.

After shutting the screen door as quietly as she could she made her way down the hill. Lost in her thoughts she wasn't paying much attention where she walking until she came to a familiar clearing surrounded by trees. The training grounds where she'd spent so much time as a young ninja.

Silently she made her way to the tree where Kakashi could usually be found. Luckily he wasn't there. "Probably rolling around in bed with Kari." She said to herself touching the tree as if just by touch it she could feel him.

"Not quite." Kakashi said from behind her. Sakura jumped and turned around.

"You scared the hell out of me Kakashi!" She growled holding her chest.

"As a jonin it should be damn near impossible to sneak up on you Sakura. Or are you getting out of practice." He replied.

She glared at him. "Did you follow me here?" She demanded.

Kakashi snorted. "No Sakura. I'm not in the habit of stalking you." He walked around her and sat down leaning against the tree.

Sakura sighed, "So why are you out here and not with your new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend Sakura." He sighed fixing her with a glare.

"Sorry I just thought that-." Sakura replied.

Kakashi snorted again. "Do you actually think that low of me Sakura?"

"Well I mean-." Sakura started only to be cut off again. Stepping back as Kakashi jumped to his feet.

"I could assume the same shit about Sasuke." Kakashi barked.

Sakura was trying hard to stay strong and not show any emotion. "Then why don't you?" She asked trying to sound bored.

"Because I know you Sakura. I know you better then you know yourself." He said simply. "I know I fucked up. I know I hurt you. I don't blame you for hating me-" She cut him off before he could finish.  
"I don't hate you Kakashi." She whispered.

Kakashi took her hands. "Please just let me finish."

Sakura nodded silently.

"The reason Kari's here isn't what you think Sakura. I swear on everything I have." He said bluntly.

Sakuras heart was pounding.

"She just needed a place to stay while her apartment is being worked on that's it. I sleep on the couch. I swear Sakura. I wouldn't even be there if I didn't have to be." Kakashi said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

 **10/31/2017 – Happy Halloween!**

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip trying to decide if he was telling the truth. "Its not a permanent situation is it?" She asked secretly afraid of the answer.

Kakashi snorted, "Absolutely not."

She nodded her head. "Good. I hope so." She said simply before turning to walk back to her house.

"Sakura…." He said reaching out to grab her wrist. She looked at him. Really looked at him. He looked absolutely defeated and somewhat like a lost puppy.

"I love you." He whispered so softly that if there were a breeze at all she wouldn't of herd him. Dispite herself she said it back. "I love you too." She said with a small smile before he left go of her and she walked away.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Things were finally going back to normal. Kakashi continued to keep his distance allowing her the space she needed only interacting when it was her idea. Which she was grateful for and also annoyed by.

Sasuke was getting ready to head back to his home which made something ache deep in her chest. He'd been a great distraction and companion. Content to listen to her rant, or sit on the front porch swing and listen to the rain reading.

She knew he couldn't stay with her forever but she was terrified of letting him go.

"Do you have to go?" She whispered into his chest as they hugged goodbye.

Sasuke chuckled. "I do. I have a little girl that's driving her grandmother up the wall."

Sakura smiled looking up at him. How he'd changed. Fatherhood had done him wonders.

"Bring her next time. I'd love to meet her. " Sakura said stepping back as Sasuke shouldered his bag.

"I'm sure she'd love to meet you Sakura." Sasuke replied.

Suddenly sad she frowned and looked out at the sunrise. "Hey , you okay?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah I'm fine Sasuke. Its just the thought of being here alone." She said with a sigh. Sasuke smiled at her "Well if you ever get lonely you have my number."

She chuckled, "So expect a call 20 minuets after you leave?"

Sasuke laughed, "Of course."

Silence fell between the two as Sasuke hesitated at the steps. "Sure you'll be okay?" He asked concern filled his voice.

"Of course. You go be a daddy to that beautiful girl." She replied shooing him away. Sasuke gave her a smile and kissed her cheek. "See you later then?" He said. She nodded her heart clinching at the familiar goodbye she and Naruto shared, because he refused to say goodbye because that was implying they were leaving. "See you later then." She replied.

She sat down on the porch swing pulling her feet up under her watching him walk down her driveway and disappear…

CHAPTER 6 PART 2

 **THIS PART IS FROM KAKASHIS POV**

Kakashi sat a table with Asuma, Guy, and Iruka working on mission statements. Totally absorbed by what he was writing, when his phone vibrated loudly on the table causing the foursome to jump.

Iruka sent him a glare, "You mind turning your phone off Kakashi its distracting."

Kakashi snatch his phone off the table. He paused for a second to see who was calling. Kari. He swore under his breath. Kakashi's stomach knotted. Ever since Sakura had found out they shared an apartment, he'd been in hot water with both.

With a sigh Kakashi answered the phone.

"This is Kakashi." He said trying to sound irritated that she called him at work.

"Can you talk?" She asked. He could tell just by her voice that she'd been crying.

"Not right now. I'm work." He replied.

"Please Kakashi I need to talk to you. It's important." She begged.

Kakashi sighed.

"I'm almost finished let me call you back Kari." He replied.

"Its important Kakashi please!" She begged sounding more frantic.

Concerned Kakashi frowned.

"What is it," He asked hesitantly.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly.

Kakashi's mouth went dry and his heart dropped into his stomach.

He laughed nervously, "Very funny."

"I'm not joking Kakashi!" Kari replied.

"Don't play with me like that Kari." Kakashi said suddenly feeling sick.

"I'm not playing damn it!" Kari shouted.

Kakashi flinched, "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes. I took five pregnancy tests and they all came out positive." She said.

"Swear it." Kakashi demanded.

"I swear Kakashi…" She said her voice trailing off.

This is bad. No, this was worse than bad. Things had just started to get better with Sakura. This would kill her. Kakashi felt sick.

"Damn….I'll call you back." He said getting up to pace around the small room.

When she started to argue again Kakashi cut her off.

"I'll call you back." He said flatly as he hung up on her.

Kakashi was aware of his friend's eyes on him as he paced. No one said anything for a long while as Kakashi stood in front of the windows.

Kakashi had no idea how he was going to tell Sakura. 'She's going to hate me forever' Kakashi thought sadly to himself.

Asuma broke the silence, "Kakashi what's wrong."

Kakashi walked back to the table and flopped down in his chair. "Kari's pregnant man."

A look of surprise crossed Asuma's face. "There's always abortion Kakashi." Iruka said. Kakashi shook his head. "She's 3 months and she's keeping it." Kakashi said sadly. "Damn dude." Asuma said.

Guy sat quietly across the table. "Serves you right in my opinion Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up, surprised by Guy chastising him. "What?" He replied dumbly.

"Kakashi, Sakura is perfect for you. Yet you fuck around behind her back and wind up getting her best friend pregnant." Guy said his voice tight.

Kakashi flinched at his words. He couldn't argue with Guy. He fucked up and hurt the first person who's ever loved him unconditionally. Again.

"But wait, how do you know it's yours Kakashi." Asuma said.

"I just know Asuma. She's not the type to sleep around." Kakashi said rubbing his face.

"But she is the type to sleep with her best friend's boyfriend." Guy growled. Asuma shot him a warning look.

'How could I be so fucking stupid." He asked no one in particular.

"How are you going to tell her?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know….I'll lose her completely after this." Kakashi said silently berating himself for being so stupid. His conscious reminded him of the night he told her he was cheating with Kari.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Of all the women in the world... You had to throw yourself on her." Sakura said sadly._

 _"I have never, not once objected to one of your many missions. I have accepted that you just work a lot and I wasn't going to interfere in that. But this..." She said trying to keep her hands from shaking._

 _"I have one single thing of my own! Why couldn't you let me keep Kari for myself?" Sakura asked turning around to look at him._

 _He stood there looking guilty, not saying anything which just angered her more._

 _"What kind of man are you!" She screamed at him._

 _"She is my sole comfort in this life since Sasuke left, aside from you and now you've robbed me of my only friend!" She yelled bring a shaking hand to her face._

 _The more she screamed at him the more he just stood here._

 _She looked at him sadly. "What is wrong with me?" She asked desperately. Her heart was broken. Her happy little world shattered to bits in front of her._

 _He took a step toward her, opening his mouth to say something. She scoffed disgustedly and turned away from him again._

 _ENDFLASHBACK_

Sakura busied herself cleaning. Just as she was starting to sweep the living room hardwood floor there was a knock on the screen door. Blowing her hair out of her face she leaned the broom against the wall and went to the door.

Turning the porch light on she was surprised to see Kakashi standing there.

"Hey. I thought you were working late tonight?" Sakura asked pushing the screen door out.

"I finished early and I wanted to see you before I went home." Kakashi replied.

He stepped back as she came outside. The cool night air kissed her bare skin. Sakura frowned. Something was wrong. Kakashi was fidgeting. He never fidgets. He's always very composed. Suddenly she felt sick.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" She asked.

He chuckled sadly, "I don't even know how to tell you this…."

Sakura was very concerned now. "What is it?" She asked walking to him. Her small hand reaching up to touch his face.

He sighed opened his mouth so say something but turned away.

Sakura frowned. "It must be really bad if you're having this much difficulty telling me."

She suddenly had a thought. "It's not Sasuke is it?"

He snorted, "No its not Sasuke."

"Then please just tell me Kakashi you're scaring me." Sakura pleaded.

With a sigh he turned around. He wouldn't look at her. Warning bells and red flags were going off everywhere.

When Kakashi finally looked at her. Sakura knew but she didn't want to believe it.

"I don't know how else to tell you this, so I'll just say it….Karis pregnant." Kakashi said watching her face.

"No…No you wouldn't do that me, not now. Not after…." Sakura shuddered. Suddenly she left like she couldn't breathe. 'This isn't happening.' She thought to herself even though she'd known. Why else would he of moved the bitch in with him.

He moved toward her. Sakura took a step back and held her hand up to stop him from coming closer.

"Sakura I-." Kakashi started.

"You what Kakashi? You didn't mean to sleep with my best friend for 6 months? You didn't mean to get Kari pregnant?" Sakura snarled. Surprised at herself. For once she didn't feel like breaking down. She felt like fighting back.

"You know I never meant for you to get hurt." Kakashi said.

She glared at him.

"Please Sakura, I'll do whatever you ask me too. I love you please don't do this." Kakashi said reaching for her.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." She growled.

He dropped to his knees in front of her. "I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll kick Kari out, I'll have nothing to do with her or the baby. Please I need you." He begged wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Stop it Kakashi." She said pushing at him so he'd let go of her.

"Not until you agree to forgive me." He said looking up at her.

"You expect me to just roll over and forgive you now? Now, that you're having a baby with my best friend! You've lost your damn mind! Now let go of me!" Sakura growled trying to get away from him.

Feeling desperate Kakashi let go of her legs and stood up. He took her face in his hands, "Please Sakura I'm literally begging you."

She glared at him. He's lost his damn mind.

"Get your god damn hands off me Kakashi. If you loved me, you never would have done what you did." She growled.

Suddenly he kissed her. For a moment she almost gave in. For a moment she almost forgave him.

With an angry cry she shoved him back.

"What happened to you? The Kakashi I know would never force himself on anyone. Never would of cheated on someone he loves. Much less have a baby with her best friend." Sakura said coolly.

"Sakura please I'm lost without you." He said.

She sighed shaking her head. "You've broken my heart Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up. When he tried to hug her she slapped him. Hard right across the face.

"I'll hate you forever Kakashi Hatake." She spat before pushing past him and slammed the door.

Kakashi fell to his knees, totally broken…..

 **A/N: So there ya have it! 😊 I'm actively working on Chapter 7 atm SO my goal is to have it out by Friday!**


	7. CONCLUSIONI

**So...I completely lost where I was going with this. But I have an idea of a good ending. Considering a follow up story as long as writers block doesn't return! I get in these weird writing slumps where I come up with a few good idea but they just never go anywhere.**

 **So here we go! You guys have patiently waited long enough**

 **Chapter 7**

 **CONCLUSIONI**

" _Sakura please. I'm lost without you." He pleaded._

 _She sighed shaking her head, "You've broken my heart."_

 _Kakashi looked up. When he tried to hug her she slapped him. Hard._

" _I'll hate you forever Kakashi Hatake." She spat before pushing past him and slamming the door._

 _Kakashi fell to his knees totally broken..._

 **6 Months Later**

Sakura stood up from the kitchen table when her phone started ringing from the other room. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." She grumbled snatching the phone off the coffee table.

Her heart stopped when she saw the name of who was calling. Kakashi. With a sigh she answered. "Hello." She chirped. "Sakura?" Kakashi's gruff voice said. "Yeah its me." She replied trying to ignore the knot in her chest.

"Hey um. How are you?" He asked. She could tell by his voice he was nervous. "I'm good. What do you want Kakashi." She replied coolly.

He sighed, "Kari had a still born.." His voice cracked.

"What?" She asked dumbly.

"The baby Sakura...S-she died before she was born." Kakashi whispered. She could tell he was barely holding it together.

"Jesus Kakashi I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Is Kari okay?" Sakura asked.

"Kari's okay. She went back to the Sound Village." He said his voice shaking.

"She left you?" Sakura asked. "We weren't together Sakura. Her mother felt she'd heal better at home with her." Kakashi replied.

"Oh...Do you need me?" She asked closing her eyes.

"You'd come?" He asked surprise in his voice. "Of course Kakashi." She replied with a snort.

"Well I just thought that since you're with Sasuke now..." He said his voice trailing off.

"He'll understand Kakashi. If you need me I'll come back." She said trying to reassure him. "Yes...I need you." He whispered.

"Alright. I'll leave tonight." She replied walking to the bedroom she shared with Sasuke.

"Thank you Sakura...Even though I don't deserve it." He said sadly.

She flinched hearing the utter defeat in his voice, "Stop it and Kakakshi?"

"Yeah." He said his voice almost lifeless. "You'll be okay. We'll get through this together."

He chuckled lightly, "I love you Sakura." he whispered. Her heart clinched. "I love you too. I'll see you later tonight okay?"

"Alright." He replied.

They hung up and Sakura sat on the edge of the bed. Her heart pounded in her chest. 6 months ago she'd vowed to never speak to Kakashi again. She came here and slowly her and Sasuke started a relationship. Sakura bonded instantly with his daughter. She was finally starting to feel happy again. The hole Kakashi's betrayal left that was almost healed was now ripped open.

With a sigh she got up to go talk to Sasuke who was laying in the grass watching his daughter play. He looked up at her when she walked over to him. "Hey I thought you were going to take a nap?" He said sitting up so she could sit next to him on the blanket. Sakura sat down and stared at Sarada playing a few feet in front of them.

Sasuke noticing her quietness looked at her. "What is it?" He asked.

Sakura bit her lip and looked down at her hands, "Kakashi called."

Sasuke sighed. "And?" He asked carefully.

"They lost the baby...still born." Sakura replied fighting tears.

"Fuck. Are they okay?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "Kari went back to her mothers place shortly after. Kakashi isnt doing well."

"He just let her leave? I thought they were together?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head. "They were never together apparently." She replied sadly.

"If you need to go to him. Go." Sasuke said. Sakuras eyes snapped to his. "Are you sure?" She asked. Sasuke laughed. "Babe I know how much he still means to you. So go. If he needs you go." He said reassuringly rubbing her leg.

Sakura chewed her bottom lip and took his hand in hers. "I don't deserve you." She whispered. Sasuke snorted, "I know you Sakura. He still has your heart." He held up his hand when she started to argue. "Go. You need that closure. We'll be here when you get back okay?" He said touching her face so she'd look up at her. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha." She whispered. He smiled at her. "I love you too Sakura Haruno." He said before leaning in to kiss her.

Sasuke pulled back and smiled at her. "No go before I change my mind." He said as he stood up pulling her to her feet. Sakura laughed and hugged him. "I'll come back. I promise." She whispered. "I know." He said before pulling back.

"Sarada come here and hug Sakura shes leaving for a few days." Sasuke said calling his daughter over. Sakuras heart broke all over again as the 5 year old girl cried and begged her not to go.

An hour later Sakura was on the train back to Konaha. Her mind traveled back to the night Kakashi told her Kari was pregnant as a tear slipped down her cheek...

 **A/N: I know, I know horrible place to leave it. BUT there will be sequel coming I promise! I have buckets of free time atm so I'm going to try and write as much as I can! I'm sorry its kind of short and choppy and rushed lol** **huge thanks to all of you that still rock with this story! Means a lot!**


End file.
